Alois Trancy
Alois Trancy (Jim Macken) ''a not-so-recently resurrected now-demon. He currently goes by the name Jim Phantomhive after his marriage with Ciel Phantomhive. Before resurrection All information regarding Alois corresponds with the events that took place in Kuroshitsuji II. This includes his life as "Jim Macken", the abuse inflicted by the Earl Trancy, his time as an Earl, and his eventual death by the hands of Ciel Phantomhive. Resurrection After over one-hundred years of maddening boredom, Ciel Phantomhive resurrected Alois with the intention of molding him into a suitable foe to vanquish in order to quell his unease. Following his resurrection, Alois had to be introduced to the 21st century; learning important points in history that he had missed and would need to know, developing an understanding of modern technology, and advancing in his studies (Alois had trouble reading when first introduced). He also began to aide Ciel while on missions, first helping to solve the Sudoku Killer case. It was at this time that Ciel's plan to turn Alois into a foe first began to fail, as upon working with Alois, they began to grow closer and develop an unlikely friendship Abilities * Transformation capabilities * Regeneration * Supernatural Strength * Supernaturally Superior Senses * Supernatural reflexes * Sixth Sense * Plant Manipulation Weapons * The Kaspar Antifreak Pistol (Stolen) * Jarnglofar (Destroyed in combat) * Jarnglofar MK II (Destroyed in combat) * Twin Antifreak Pistols; Sceleri & Poena Notable RelationshipsCategory:The SevenCategory:Demons * Ciel Phantomhive At first, Alois was supposed to be a pawn used for the sake of Ciel's amusement, but had instead gradually become a very important person to the Phantomhive. Their odd friendship began during the Sudoku Killer arc, when Alois helped Ciel on the case, pointing out that the grid left by the killer looked like a map. From there, their similar pasts and trauma caused them to develop a sense of kinship, as well as to show some signs of "recovery" and healing. Their relationship has become romantic, and later, sexual. Both demons care deeply about one another and do their best to make up or accommodate for the other's faults, providing emotional support and intimacy whenever necessary or desired. Their interactions are often playful, intimate, and sometimes domestic, and this crosses over into work, as their conversational patterns remain consistent in this aspect even while discussing murder. In ''Devil's Like To Dance, Alois often feels inferior to Ciel and goes out of his way in order to "prove himself", although it is unnecessary in the eyes of his partner. He expresses this verbally, physically, as well as in the narration. Despite this, he refuses to allow Ciel to do as he pleases, knowing that the Phantomhive might get hurt. They are now married. * Sebastian Michaelis Alois and Sebastian have developed an odd sort of relationship, in that they both have mutually agreed to put the past behind them- more so Sebastian than Alois, as Alois is the one responsible for his eternal servitude. Sebastian has become sort of a parental figure to Alois, as well as a friend and mentor. Sebastian not only aides in honing Alois' demonic powers and abilities, but also collaborates in mischief aimed toward the head of the household. * Luka Macken Their relationship has hardly changed over the course of a hundred years, as they are still the same loving brothers that they've always been. That said, Alois often acts as a "mature adult" and informs Luka of important things, as well as scolds him when he does something bad. * Revy Macken Revy is Alois' previously used corpse, and they had a seriously rocky start after Revy accidentally tried to steal Alois' soul. Alois has appointed himself as Revy's "older brother", which is correct in a sense, as they are the only two Mackens related by blood. While Revy understands Alois immensely after having experienced his past first-hand, Alois doesn't quite understand Revy and is often embarrassed by his sense of style. Revy is much more introverted than Alois and criticises Alois' relationship with Ciel, making things a bit tense. All in all, they both enjoy each other's company and are overall "normal" siblings. * The Sensational Seven These kids are gonna get killed someday by these crazy demons. Just stay home. * Sir Integra Hellsing Integra first allowed Alois to continue to exist after having noticed that he has what she calls a "humanising affect" on Ciel, noting that they seemed to help each other function in a way that is more socially acceptable. In what is known as "experiment 66-E" conducted by the H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G. organisation, Alois was intended to help Ciel maintain a sense of stability, and repress "demon-like" attributes while bringing out "human-like" ones. In relation to Alois himsellf, unlike with a certain Phantomhive, Integra has never acted in an antagonistic manner toward the Macken since her introduction- only doing so when the situation is dire. She is the second "parental" figure that Alois recognises, after her assistance to him during the final arc of Devils Like To Dance. Integra offered him advice and aide in tracking down Ciel after his capture, and provided emotional support when he could no longer bear the burden of having the lives of his lover, his family, and his friends on the line; helping him maintain focus and giving him the morale needed in order to complete the mission. In Devils Like To Play, Alois even jokes with her at times without receiving any retribution. They seem to have an odd sort of friendship. QuotesCategory:Characters Canon to Kuroshitsuji * "SPORTS!" Trivia * Alois' "demon form" has changed a total of three times over the course of the series, implying that he's had the most "personal growth" * Initially, the metal plate on his demon garb said "JUDAS", referencing Claude's betrayal and asserting that he is still afraid of history from repeating itself. Once he conquers his fears, the word changes to "SALVATIO", which is Latin for "Salvation". * It has been mentioned numerous times that he can disassemble and reassemble a gun very quickly, and cleans his own weapons.